


The Special Day!

by FeBriz, KairaKara101, the3manweave



Series: One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeBriz/pseuds/FeBriz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3manweave/pseuds/the3manweave
Summary: (A Non-Canon Story)The Crews all meet up to Celebrate a Special Day





	The Special Day!

**Somewhere Out at Sea in the North Blue**

It was a wonderful day out on the glimmering North Blue Sea. The ocean's water sparkled in response to the warm rays cast down upon it from the sun above, and calmly lapped back and forth against the bottom of a certain pirate ship. The ship slowly made its way over the gentle waves that carried it along under a peaceful vibrant blue sky that was splotched with a few incredibly puffy clouds here and there.

There was quite the commotion on-board this ship today. Shouts, laughing and cheers alike could be heard. Many sounding like the result of anticipation for a big surprise that would soon be realized.

This pirate ship just happened to be The Nostalgia, the pirate ship belonging to Kaiyou Aeris, and today it was holding some unexpected guests.

**Now Inside a Certain Room on the Ship with Lively Guests**

*Crash!* The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the room accompanied by the steady drops of a potent mixture of blood and Orange juice hitting the wooden flooring. "DAMNIT!" Sorus let out a frustrated yell that caused the easily startled Raien to jump to the ground and cover his head in a fetal position whilst his blades taunted at him relentlessly.

"HOW THE HELL ARE THOSE BASTARDS LATE WHEN WE ARE ALL ON THE SAME SHIP?!" Sorus roared in his continued tantrum, not even caring about his bleeding hand or how blood red his eyes had gotten.

"Keep your chin up!" Bert exclaimed with an uncomfortable quantity of enthusiasm as he gave Sorus a big grin. "I am sure they will show up, it is a special day after all."

Polen was currently scanning around the room looking at everyone gathered before him. The glass shattering had freaked him out quite a bit, but he quickly recovered since he was so tough, or maybe it was because he was clenched onto Bo's massive shoulder. Either way, his eyes were wandering under his 'cool' shades and he knew he looked fresh as could be. His shades were not the only thing 'cool' about him today though, for he was also decked out in a mini -tuxedo. Bert was right, it was a very special day and he was dressed to impress! He was sure if there were a 'most handsome' contest today he would win.

"Yo." Vince nudged Marko "Isn't that Bo Stockston with the koala on his shoulder?" he pointed nervously at the legendary West Blue Boxer.

"I think it is, but let's not anger him... I don't want to be punched... man" Marko added with a touch of shakiness in his voice.

"Bah, ya are nuttin' but sissies" The heavily scarred Ope cut in, "What I wouldn't give to get in the ring with him" He added as he nudged Antil for approval.

Before Antil could respond, however, a kid appeared on top of the table and poked Ope in the chest "hey wrinklescar-man what did ya get her, lemme see it, lemme see it, lemme see it!" He said with a remarkably huge grin spreading across his face that was a sure giveaway that he was up to no good.

Bo could hear the conversations springing up about him among the guests, he knew his fame would get him attention, but when he heard Ope's comment about wishing to fight, a certain trigger was pulled within him.

"Aw shit! What was that just now? You wanna go? I've been straight up aching for a good fight lately!" Bo called out towards Ope who was currently being harassed by a kid in a flat cap sprawled out on the table before him.

Bo began to crack his knuckles in anticipation and maliciously stared down the challenger in his sight.

Sorus then exploded upon the realization that he was within the presence of 'THE' Bo Stockston. "NO, I AM GOING TO FIGHT HIM!" The bloodthirsty warrior roared while he grabbed the table with both hands and flipped it with all his might, causing Orrahn to go tumbling.

"DWAHAHAHAHA LETS DO THIS" Sorus laughed as he charged at Bo with his arm reared back for a punch.

Sorus's path was then suddenly blocked when Raiein came out of nowhere with his katana and dagger combo, forcing his fellow swordsman to draw his own blades and clash with him.

"Oh stop acting like you are so special Myoujou," Kishin remarked.

"Ahh shut up or I'll melt you both in acid!" the swordsman blurted out as he desperately defended himself against Sorus's onslaught of spinning blades.

Bert grinned at the chaos that had suddenly erupted across the room and tossed a quick glance at Orrahn who had long recovered from his fall and was now compensating himself with the possessions of the dumbfounded Marko and Vince.

"Ohh, now this is my kinda party." Bert grinned with his usual enthusiasm. Don't mind if I do." The gigantic and ever-stylish manta ray fishman added while he slowly drew back his right leg and rocketed into the fray "OMEGA KNEE!" He bolstered.

Having little knowledge of the fate that was about to befall him, Ope eagerly took a couple of steps towards Bo and let slip a savage grin that was only wiped away when the right side of his jaw caught the full force of Bert's attack and sent him to the ground with his glass eye rolling away.

"Well ain't that some shit?! You're not half bad!" Bo yelled out. The brawl that had started was utter chaos especially due to the small size of the room they were in and Bo wanted in on the action. His massive hand reached back for Polen who was clenched tightly on his shoulder. The koala didn't want to be yanked away from Bo, but the boxer finally managed to pluck the koala off of him and set him on the ground.

"Shit is gonna get mad wild in here cat. I can't have ya riding on my shoulder in all this. Go hide in a corner or something." Bo informed Polen who in turn ran away upon being separated from his human shield. Bo then turned to the massive fishman before him that just knocked his challenger clean to the floor.

Bo spat as he observed Bert before him. "Muay Thai am I right? Tsch I guess I gotta show ya that boxing is the ultimate form of fighting huh?"

And with that Bo pulled his massive right arm back with muscles bulging. It was but a mere second after this motion that he roared forward in a flash.

He quickly let off a feint which caused Bert to react to a false attack and when this opening was made Bo thundered out.

"SUNDAY PUNCH!" he instantly connected with Bert's open mouth, thus sending the giant fishman toppling backward at an alarming rate towards the others that were still brawling behind him.

"Damn I need more of this action! This shit is therapeutic!" Bo exclaimed as he walked into the fray.

The world spun in front of Appatus as he suddenly became parallel to the floor, looking up at a large but fashionable white fur coat with spots on it. He slowly placed down the drawing he was making of a personified ocean breeze that now had a large hole in it caused by the impact of the fishman. The navigating artist slowly glanced around the room that he had previously ignored and blew a couple of smoke rings that rose to the ceiling before finally speaking. "This seems to be quite the brawl you guys are having. Should we all calm down and remember why we are here?" The pirate said with his usual pleasant tone.

His voice of reason, however, was completely ignored by the thundering noise that was echoing from the entire ruckus. With that, the artist sat back down and reached for his sketchpad only to find it in the hands of some punk kid who gave him a big grin before sticking it in a large sack that he was carrying.

"Boy was that a punch!" Bert said with a blood-red grin, which despite its menacing context, still looked remarkably pleasant. "I guess I can't hold back against you huh? I better introduce you to my omega fist!"

The clangs of steel on steel echoed across the small room. "DAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sorus laughed as he diced his third chair into pieces so small that they could be served in a soup. "I have never met someone who could guard my barrage for this long, I better start using my real techniques to finish ya!" Sorus said his eyes red with his insanity.

"Are you really just going to lose like this, or are you going to be a man?" Myoujou asked with a sinister tone as he blocked another of the savage pirate's attacks.

Raiein grunted at this but had to admit that his katana was right, his arm was getting tired and he needed to end this quick.

Meanwhile, Bo let out a confident huff in response to Bert's claim. "Let's see what ya got then!" He grunted as he switched to a defensive stance and jumped back and forth on his toes ready to anticipate his opponent's movements.

It was about that time however that the door leading into the room slowly swung open with a creak that caught everyone's attention. Everyone fighting froze immediately. They watched as a young lady with a very uncertain and confused face peered into the chaotic room. The girl had a friendly seagull perched on her arm that peaked into the room as well. It was Tompkins and she had found him walking around her ship aimlessly.

"KAIYOU!" Everyone then shouted in unison upon seeing her.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere on the Ship in an Empty Room**

Oregano was sitting on a chair with a fancy cake he had baked himself resting on his lap. It was a spice cake and was moist and fluffy with decorative icing on top to boot.

"Ayeee where in the stinking world is everyone at? They are all going to be late! Kaiyou could be here any minute!" Oregano exclaimed. Little did he know he was in the wrong room completely. He really should have paid closer attention to where the group was planning on meeting today. Or it might have been that he simply misheard due to his poor hearing.

**In Yet Another Part of the Ship**

Brizan had given up at least twenty minutes prior. The outlaw had almost made it on time to an event for the first time in his life too. Unfortunately, he had to take a pee, then he had to stare at himself in a mirror and scratch his head. Once he was finally just around the corner from the dining room, all hell broke loose. Walking in then would have been a death sentence. So Brizan sprawled himself out on the floor and waited for the commotion to die down. Now here he was, it was his big chance to steal the show by bringing the greatest gift of all.

**Now back at the Scene in the Room with Everyone Else**

Kaiyou looked around at all the unexpected guests that were, in turn, looking straight back at her. This staring continued onward for a few moments of silence. On one end all the guests were flabbergasted that Kaiyou had appeared before them and they had all been fighting. Kaiyou, on the other hand, was beginning to drift off to a past memory that suddenly crossed her mind in this awkward moment of silence and she faded into a flashback.

The memory consisted of her walking down an empty street. She was anticipating something but the memory wasn't very clear and she couldn't connect the dots. Suddenly in her memory, the image of a calendar appeared before her. A date on it was circled in red marker.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIYOU!" Everyone suddenly blurted trying to get rid of the awkward silence the best that they could. They wanted to move on and get to the celebration now that the Birthday girl was present.

This shouting startled Kaiyou completely and knocked her out of her flashback in an instant. She looked over all the guests and soon realized that they had all planned a surprise party for her on her very special day.

"AND THOSE BASTARDS STILL AREN'T HERE!" Sorus exclaimed as he put his swords away and began to storm towards the door. "I AM TIRED OF WAITING, I AM GOING TO GO GET YOUR PRESENT!" He ranted some more as the sound of a slamming door marked his departure.

After several moments of silence, Bert walked over to Kaiyou and handed her a rather heavy sack. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIYOU!" He exclaimed in the most sincere manner he could as he watched her open the package to reveal two giant, jeweled earrings that each must have been the size of one of Kaiyou's ears. "I always see the females of the surface walking around with jewels so I thought you would like my old pair of sea-diamond studs! They symbolize the beauty of the soul in my hometown, every man who takes up arms gets a pair." He exclaimed with more enthusiasm, completely ignoring how obviously impossible it would be for Kaiyou to wear them. "Ohh, and just a warning, they are almost as hard as real diamond underwater, but break as easy as a bird's neck on the surface" He continued with a grin, much to Tompkins's discomfort.

Kaiyou stared intently into the sea-diamond jewels before her. Their beauty shone brightly in her hands. As she looked over them, she walked over to the middle of the room and sat down at the main table so she could relax and have a seat. "How cool!" Kaiyou responded in a very pleased tone.

Bert's grin grew even larger upon hearing this and he nodded his head and backed away so the next guest could present Kaiyou with another gift.

Suddenly from the corner of the room came Polen running up to Kaiyou as fast as he could in his tuxedo and all. He was looking suave and he knew it. He continued to run up to her and then leaped into the air and landed in her free arm that Tompkins's wasn't already in. He then proceeded to give her a big koala bear Birthday hug. After this tight squeeze, he swiftly reached into his jacket pocket and slid out a small rectangular black box and handed it to Kaiyou.

Kaiyou slid the box open to reveal her very own pair of 'cool' shades! They matched the pair Polen was wearing completely.

"Polen they look amazing!" Kaiyou spoke as she placed the glasses over her eyes. They were now both as 'cool' as could be with their matching 'cool' shades.

"Yo, Kaiyou." Vince and Marko suddenly appeared in the girl's face. "Here is our gift… man." Marko drawled on as he reached into his bag and began searching frantically.

"Yo, what's going on?" Vince asked after about a minute of Marko's rummaging only to have his friend look up and give him a grave expression.

"It broke… man" the slightly chubby, purple garbed pirate announced while holding out his hands to reveal several broken pieces of dried mud. "It took us two whole days to sculpt it too… man." The man moaned pitifully.

Before he could even join in on his friend's mourning, Vince was pushed aside by the fearsome Ope who was now rubbing a rather large welt on his temple. "Ignore those idiots" Ope commanded Kaiyou in his rough voice that overflowed with gristle.

His equally scarred partner Antil joined his side and began to speak "Yes, ignore their easily broken gift, as ours will leave much more of a mark." He said with a slight chuckle as he finished his sentence.

"Ha! Good one!" Ope added with a laugh as he and Antil removed their shirts and spread their arms to their sides.

"Now Kaiyou, strike us wherever you wish and leave a mark, it is the ultimate glory for a warrior of the sea to leave a permanent wound!" The lanky marksman boasted with his chest out as far as it could go.

Kaiyou was overwhelmed with all that had just taken place before her. After regrouping her thoughts she had to deny the scar making unfortunately for it was a little gruesome and incredibly silly. She, however, told Marko and Vince not to worry about their gift's unfortunate fate because it was the thought that counts.

After Kaiyou had dealt with his subordinates' rather embarrassing displays, Appatus picked up a rectangular object covered in wrapping paper and held it beside himself while he removed his pipe, blew a couple of smoke rings and began to speak "Here you go, Ms. Kaiyou, I hope you enjoy it."

With a curious expression on her face, Kaiyou went to unwrapping the gift to reveal a painting. The painting was of the Nostalgia gliding along a sea of tree roots with no trees under an oddly purple moon. Before Kaiyou could thank the artist, however, she noticed a large pare of menacing red eyes between two of the shadowy roots. "Appatus, what is this?" She asked out of mere curiosity.

After the usual thirty seconds in which the navigator removed his pipe and blew a couple of smoke rings, he examined the painting closely. "Oh I see!" he said with an ever so slight tone of foreboding before replacing his pipe to smoke yet again.

The entire group simply starred at this in bewildering suspense, hoping that Appatus would eventually answer. A smoke ring slowly drifted its way to the ceiling before this answer finally came "Hmm, well its art so it is up for interpretation but as the artist, I am going to hazard a guess and say it is either your secret admirer or…" Appatus paused once more to smoke, the suspense elevating to unbelievable heights "your unavoidable doom, but hey it is up to you."

Kaiyou had spaced out during Appatus's long explanation but was quickly brought back into focus when the rough voice of Bo Stockston boomed before her. "Aye Kaiyou, I got your present right here," Bo spoke out as he held out an autographed photo of himself. "This shit will be worth mad cash for ya," Bo added as the girl took the signed photo from his hands. "Oh, and I got you this too." Bo continued as he reached into a bag and pulled out a pair of brand new boxing gloves. "If anybody's wack-ass starts gettin' to ya, you can relieve some heavy doses of stress with these puppies."

Kaiyou accepted the gloves and nodded her head in agreement with the boxer with a smile.

"Hey, girl-face!" Orrahn exclaimed with unrelenting glee as he removed a rather large bag from his shoulder and dumped its contents all over the floor. "I thought it would be sweet if you got to choose your gift!" he grinned as he ran his hand through the contents to spread them out. "Choose one!" He blurted impatiently as he awaited the girl's decision.

Upon closer examination, the various people in the room began to notice their own belongings in the pile. Objects from Appatus's sketchbook to the Eucalyptus sushi roll that Polen was saving for a snack, everyone had at least one thing that belonged to them in Orrahn's present stash, well except for Bo that is, since he wasn't about to fall victim to some snot-nose pickpocket. For everyone else though this was not going to fly one bit.

The group soon began to surround Orrahn in rage due to having their personal items stolen from them by this youngin'.

Orrahn was as lucky as ever though when a large portion of the wall was blown away just in time to distract everyone else so that he could slip to another corner of the room. Sorus was back and he had a sword in one hand and an antelope balanced between the other and his mouth. There was a loud thud when Sorus dropped the dead animal before Kaiyou on the table. Ope and Antil exchanged uncomfortable looks as their captain presented his present. "Now this one was a fighter!" Sorus growled as he puffed his chest out. "But hey, there are few things more tiring than hunting a beast with your bare hands, DWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaiyou was shocked at this new present that Sorus laid before her. Polen and Tompkins felt incredibly uneasy as well since they were both still hanging onto the birthday girl and equally as close to the animal carcass.

Desperately trying to get Kaiyou's mind off of the gruesome present before her Raiein quickly began to approach his captain with a present of his own, but it was about that time that two figures suddenly appeared in the open doorway to the room. It was Oregano and Brizan of all people!

"Happy Birthday! Haha sorry about being late Kaiyou!" Oregano laughed as he entered into the room with a goofy face as per usual. He was wearing a purple and blue striped party hat strapped to his head and was holding his spice cake out in front of him. The cake was wobbling quite a bit due to his hobbling walk that came from having a broken leg.

Brizan was sweating profusely from the forehead with his face redder than Sorus's hair. Despite this, he refused to remove the usual grey jacket that he always wore and proceeded to complain "It's so damn hot in here." he moaned as his eyes fell upon Kaiyou "Oh happy birthday by the way." Brizan said in his normal, dry tone that surely caused a bit of confusion as to what he was actually saying.

Sorus was still basking in the glory of his kill when Oregano and Brizan walked in and ruined the mood "WHAT THE HELL?" Sorus screamed as he threw a chair at Brizan who just barely managed to duck in time. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?!"

"Oh, I almost made it..." Brizan began in a rather blunt tone "But then I heard all the noise and decided to rest until it calmed down."

Everyone in the room could see the gradual reddening of Sorus's eyes as his rage began to peak.

"Captain you need to let it slide," Appatus said on a rare occasion that he had blown his smoke rings just before he intended to speak. "Let's not ruin her Birthday."

Oregano was still slowly swaying back and forth towards the table to present Kaiyou with the cake he had baked her as he then spoke. "Yeah, Sorus it's no biggie man! Let's all just enjoy the moment and have some cake!"

Sorus was still boiling with rage, but before he could respond to Oregano something incredibly sudden was set off. Tompkins's finally spotted Oregano in the room. He had been hiding his eyes due to the morbid present Sorus had left before him, but once he heard his master's voice a territorial urge took over and he blitzed off into the air and landed with ferocity on top of Oregano head.

"Yikes!" Oregano uttered as he was thrown completely off-balance by the hard impact Tompkins had made on his head. He desperately tried to regain control but his crutch wouldn't stabilize him enough. Everyone in the room watched with wide eyes as the scene before them seemed to take place in slow-motion.

Oregano was now falling forward directly towards Sorus who was standing before him. "Oye! Not the cake!" He cried as the cake was flung like a projectile out of his hands, landing square in the face of the burning Sorus!

The buildup was slow at first as Sorus simply licked his lips in disbelief. That was when the overwhelming sugary flavor from the icing reached his taste buds, he hated sugary food. His whole body began to shake violently just seconds before he erupted like he never had before. Marko and Vince's limp bodies were launched across the room in no longer than 1.2 seconds just because they had the misfortune of being near their captain at his angriest hour. There was a faint moan that sounded something along the lines of "...man" when their bodies went through the opposing wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared at who he had now declared as his mortal enemy.

Oregano was still face down on the floor when he heard Sorus scream out towards him. Upon hearing the threat of death Oregano gulped but couldn't help but laugh afterward at what a crazy thing to have happen. "It was an accident I promise!" Oregano explained as he slowly rose to look up at Sorus. When his eyes met with the scene before him however he saw Bert holding Sorus back tightly to keep him from rampaging about.

"Oh yikes, got you right in the face huh?" Oregano muttered as he saw the icing covered angry face before him. "Shoot I'll make up for it man I promise!"

Oregano then managed to rise up slowly and then turned to Kaiyou. "Dag! But there goes your Birthday cake Kaiyou! What a bummer! Don't worry I'll make another one for ya soon!" Oregano added as he then wobbled over to where Kaiyou was with Tompkins's perched comfortably on top of his party hat.

"But don't worry I still have gifts for you!" Oregano said with a smile as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of candy and handed it to Kaiyou. "This candy is amazing!" He laughed. "Oh and one more thing Kaiyou!" He added as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out an old rolled-up scroll and gave it to the birthday girl.

Kaiyou happily accepted it and unrolled it revealing what appeared like a treasure map.

"It's said that this specific buried treasure is made for those seeking adventure! I hope you like it!" Oregano spoke.

Kaiyou smiled and nodded in response. "It's all wonderful Oregano, thank you so much!"

Raiein took a deep breath. "Just give her your damn gift already" Myoujou hissed in frustration at his wielder's incompetence. Before Raiein had a chance to do just that, however, Brizan took a step forward with a slight smile across his lips.

He could do this, Brizan knew it, and there was no way he was going to fail now. His procrastination had gotten him into plenty of trouble before, but not this time, this time he was going to convince Kaiyou that his gift was the best gift ever!

"Kaiyou, as you can see, I do not have a package or a bag on me." He began as he casually propped one hand up on the wall he was next to and crossed his legs at the ankles. "That is because my gift to you is not physical at all." Brizan continued while he removed his hand from the wall and took a couple of steps forward. The blond-haired outlaw took his right hand and pressed it up against his chest as his smile broadened "You see, the greatest gift of all is your heart, in my heart, in all of our hearts."

Brizan was using all of his will power to keep things going smoothly. The outlaw spread his arms out beside him in a slightly dramatic fashion "It is in the comradery and friendship that we all share!" He said his sarcastic tone not quite matching up with the words that he spoke.

Sorus was almost calmed down when Brizan uttered those words, but now he had completely lost it "YOU CHEAP BASTARD!" He bellowed, his arms freeing themselves from the grasps of the distracted Bert as he charged forward and drew his swords. "EAT MY BLADES!" he screamed maniacally, but Brizan was already way ahead of him and jumping through the hole that Marko and Vince had made earlier.

Everyone still in the room simply shook their heads and laughed as they watched Sorus run after Brizan in hopes of slicing him to ribbons.

"Should we help him?" Oregano questioned with a laugh.

"He had that shit coming if you ask me," Bo responded quickly to Oregano's question. "Plus that hothead is off your back now so I would be thankful if I were you and stay clear for a while," Bo added.

Oregano laughed upon hearing this and nodded his head. "Hopefully things don't get too out of control between them."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Oregano and finally turned their attention back to the birthday girl. A smile was on her face. It had been quite the birthday that's for sure.

The group all formed around the table and all took a seat. They were all laughing and having a good time. This hectic day was still a special day, and it was great to be among friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIYOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, what up! Briz here, we actually got a chap out in two days, can you believe it?
> 
> _Pretty wild huh? Oh and this is the3manweave by the way! Wow what a crazy chapter Briz!_
> 
> I know right, we saw it was Kaira's birthday on msn so happy birthday to her! (And if it isn't really her birthday, who cares we wrote a chapter anyways) Yea we thought we might throw this out here and give you guys a taste of what it could be like when the crews finally meet.
> 
> _No doubt! A big Happy Birthday to Kaira! We really hope you enjoy this special birthday chapter we made for you! Same goes for you readers as well! And just like Briz said this is a perfect taste for how chaotic things can get between our crews!_
> 
> Well, looks like we are done here the3manweave. Okay!
> 
> _Right on Briz! Okay!_
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIRA!**


End file.
